


Serce wśród tłumu

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nawet-nie-drabble, Odrobina nieodwzajemnionej miłości, Ot króciutki twór, Polski | Polish, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W końcu nikt nie odważy się splamić bohatera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serce wśród tłumu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts), [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Wersja lekko eksperymentalna jako, że niezbetowana.  
> Mimo wszystko, wielkie dzięki dla mojej ukochanej Neheleny, która jakoś ze mną wytrzymuje (i ciągle męczy się z Capem).  
>  _Disclaimer: Steve Rogers należy do Marvela (i Disney'a, jeśli się nie mylę)_  
> 

Chyba nigdy nie widziałaś nikogo tak niewinnego. 

Jest taki nierealny – człowiek w czasach wilków i robotów. Jest w nim coś z anioła. Tylko tak ciężko ci stwierdzić co. Może to właśnie te niebieskie, ufne oczy sprawiają, że jest tak czysty? A może to wina jego nieskalanego światem uśmiechu? 

Tak ciężko jest go nienawidzić. 

Czujesz jakby był za ścianą z luster (nie z lodu – nigdy z lodu). Widzisz go i nawet myślisz, że możesz go dotknąć, ale on jest poza twoim zasięgiem. I nie tylko twoim. 

W końcu nikt nie odważy się splamić bohatera.


End file.
